Fireberry
by Mizura Enoki
Summary: Rukia always remembered Ichigo as Fireberry... Oneshot. [IchiRuki] Spoiler if you haven't watched the anime up to ep.54 or read the manga up to chapter 150.


_Fireberry _

**A/N:** Haven't been writing fics for ages… and I tried writing a little teensy bit of angst on this one... hope it turned out alright… o.O that's if you notice it Haha…

-This is a spoiler for those who haven't watched the anime to episode 54 or read the manga up to chapter 150.-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does.

-

_Rukia remembered when she was in the living world; all of Ichigo's friends would call him strawberry._

_Personally, she didn't really like that nickname. Even though Ichigo's name does mean that. She preferred his nickname to be Fireberry._

_Because he was like a flame. Determined, strong, protective… and fire was orange so the nickname matched his hair._

_Though she never called him that, she really liked that nickname._

_After all, she always did like fires._

-

Rukia was as shocked as the other captains when she saw Byakuya Ni-Sama arrive.

How ironic. The captains and vice-captains probably thought. The prisoner's brother is going to watch his sister die instead of stopping the execution.

But Rukia only smiled. A small smile. She was contented. The head-captain had agreed to her last request of letting the intruders go free. Her brother had come to her execution. _At least he cared enough to come _Rukia thought

"Release the seal of Soukyoku."

The ropes attached to the giant spear released and spun around slowly before clamping itself to the ground.

Rukia slowly turned to her brother who hadn't looked at her since he arrived.

"Thank you very much, Onii-sama…" She said in a whisper.

Byakuya kept his eyes to the ground and still refused to look at her.

But Rukia still kept smiling until the ground underneath her feet started glowing and four cubes raised.

She felt the straps on her wrists loosen and the cubes as though by telekinesis brought her arms out like as though she was invisibly crucified.

The cubes slowly levitated her up to the execution pole. When her hair brushed the top pole, the gigantic spear in front of her burst into flames. Rukia winced slightly at the sudden harsh heat.

Then as everybody watched, the spear changed its form into a huge fire eagle.

The magnificent fire eagle spread it wings gracefully and let off a screech as it soared towards Rukia.

_I'm not scared…_ she told herself.

But as the eagle flew toward her whole life flashed before her. She saw Renji and her other friends, she saw Byakuya, she saw Kaien-dono and then…

She saw Ichigo. His face set in a look of determination and a cocky smile.

Rukia smiled again as she remembered the times she had with that fireberry.

As the eagle soared closer, she silently thanked everyone that she met and tried to rescue her.

Ichigo… Thank you… 

Her heart was at peace. She would accept her death.

And Goodbye… 

A tear slid down her face as she closed her eyes…

There was a flash. And a sound of metal clinking.

She opened her eyes and saw a billowing cape.

A giant sword.

Bandages.

Orange hair.

A cocky grin.

"Yo."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Ichigo…?"

-

She remembered falling after that idiot Ichigo broke the execution pole.

"_Don't help me go home."_

"_Don't make such a fuss, brat."_

"_I told you before, I would just keep rejecting your opinion."_

_Rukia felt a large hand circle her waist._

"_This is the second time… and again I want to say…_

I'm here to help you… Rukia"

"I wont say thank you… idiot." Her eyes watered as she said that.

"Yeah…"

-

-

-

-

She went to visit Ichigo after she had recovered.

When she entered his room. She saw that he wasn't in it and his futon was neatly folded and placed in a corner.

Rukia looked out to the balcony and saw Ichigo there. He was still swathed in bandages and hadn't bothered tying his robe.

She walked up to join him and both of them stood and enjoyed the sunset for a moment.

"Glad you are safe now… Rukia…" Ichigo suddenly said softly.

Rukia looked up at him. His golden eyes were looking straight into hers and had a look of tenderness in them.

_He looked different now…_ Rukia thought.

He was no longer scrawny but now muscly and his face had matured slightly since the last time she saw him.

Rukia smiled up at him. And not restricting herself anymore, she slowly leaned her forehead against his bandaged chest and wrapped her arms around him.

She could feel his warmth and it was comforting for her.

"…Thank you for saving me… Ichigo…" She mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up at him again and saw that he was grinning. She smiled back at him and felt his arms circled her back to hug her back.

And there they stood in the sunset. Locked in an embrace, watching the last rays of the sun disappear into the horizon.

_I will always know him as my Fireberry…_

-

This fic took me less time than I thought… lol …Last bit was kinda cheesy in my opinion… well thank you so much for reading:) comments and reviews will be appreciated.

hands out chocolate cookies


End file.
